


[親子組]Give me a kiss

by sevenlink027



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlink027/pseuds/sevenlink027
Summary: 二戰之後的時間線，家長組與幼年魁。





	[親子組]Give me a kiss

戰火紛飛的日子宛如昨日；平靜的日子已經過了快要一年了。最後的戰役中，他們擊敗了聖徒，成為坐享諸多利益的戰勝方。戰後的生活變得十分平靜，沒有槍聲、砲聲、警報的蜂鳴聲，只有蟲鳴、鳥叫、孩童的嬉鬧聲；他也不用隨時待命、等候召喚就消影到前線，生活裡只有各種瑣碎卻令人幸福的小事。

紐特對這樣重歸平靜的生活竟然感到不適應。

數不清的人在這漫長的戰爭中死去，每一個紐特都能記起名字、記得相處的每一個片段。

尤其是魁登斯──

在最後關鍵的戰役中，用他令人避之唯恐不及的怨靈力量，為他們這一方抵擋下絕大多數的致命傷害。魁登斯救了許多人的性命，但是為此付出了消亡的代價。

他再一次看到代表魁登斯的暗黑怨靈力量，在他面前變成一片片碎片，一點一點的消散在空氣中。

他震驚又難過。經過這麼長時間的相處，魁登斯就好像他的孩子一樣，他一點一滴地教導他在魔法世界生活的一切，他看著他從怯弱不自信的樣子，成長到就算犧牲自我也無所畏懼。他為這樣的魁登斯感到自豪，但仍然痛徹心扉。

他在戰場上努力保存下來最大的那一個碎片，那一小縷煙霧狀的碎片，祈禱它能夠像一九二六年的時候一樣，重新變成魁登斯的樣子。

他等了很久，直到戰爭終於結束，世界重新回到平靜的狀態下，終於那塊碎片有了反應。

魁登斯如他所願的再次回來了，他以幼童的姿態重聚，沒有記憶、不再完整，而且弱小而脆弱，但是已經足夠了。或許這對魁登斯來說是件好事。

紐特跟他的伴侶葛雷夫商量過後，決定再次負擔起教養魁登斯的責任。

之後他們就魁登斯的歸屬跟國際巫師協會扯皮了一陣子，最後葛雷夫動用了力量，把重生的魁登斯劃到他們的領域內。  
現在，魁登斯真的成為他們的孩子。

年幼的魁登斯就像是幼獸一樣，對外界充滿警惕與不信任，一個不注意就溜到陰暗能帶給他安全感的角落躲起來。一開始讓他們很是頭痛，但是事情越來越好了，他們付出的關懷與愛沒有白費，魁登斯逐漸放下戒心，融入他們的生活，也活潑了許多。他們希望能給魁登斯一個正常的童年，讓他像普通的孩子一樣無拘無束地長大。  
紐特一邊分神回想過往，繼續在羊皮紙上寫著，他正在進行因為戰爭而耽擱的第二本奇獸書刊的編寫，工作已經進行得差不多了，很快就能審稿然後發行。  
咚咚咚急促的腳步聲傳來，然後在門口停了下來，他抬頭一看，一顆黑漆漆的小腦袋從門後探出來，細小的手指抓著門框，睜著圓溜溜的大眼睛盯著他看。

是魁登斯。看著他探頭探腦的可愛模樣，紐特忍不住微笑，暖意像涓涓細流浸潤他的心。  
「魁登斯，怎麼了嗎？」  
那雙黑眸盯著他看良久，紐特微笑著等他的回應，直到主人終於沉不住氣。  
「......奇獸......」含糊的話語讓紐特只聽得到其中幾個字。  
「可以請你再說一次嗎？我沒有聽清楚。」紐特放下筆，走到他的面前蹲下來跟他平視，耐心的詢問。  
「......餵奇獸的時間到了！」魁登斯鼓起勇氣，稍微大聲了一點說著。  
「啊，是我忘了時間了，謝謝你提醒我，魁登斯。」紐特的笑容更大了，伸手摸了摸魁登斯的小腦袋，讚許道。  
魁登斯接到誇獎，興奮得臉都憋紅了，昂起頭顱接受紐特溫柔的撫摸。

「走吧，我們一起過去。」他朝魁登斯伸出手，等那隻小小的手握住他的。

-

紐特牽著魁登斯的手，慢慢地走到皮箱裡面。  
戰時皮箱與皮箱裡的奇獸們給同盟國很大的幫助，經過戰火洗禮之後原本就不是嶄新的皮箱變得更加破舊了，一度沒有辦法維持裡面的擴充魔法，經過了多次修補加強後皮箱依舊完美的承擔它的責任，直到戰爭結束仍然良好的運作。

雖然跟葛雷夫成為伴侶之後，現在有很多地方能夠安置奇獸〈萬惡的地主。紐特語。)，但是紐特很念舊，還是決定維持原本的習慣，讓奇獸們待在箱子裡，這樣偶爾興起想出去旅行的時候，也不用匆忙的整理。  
葛雷夫已經在皮箱裡面了，他正在處理奇獸們的食物。

魁登斯把紐特帶到流理檯前，放開牽著紐特的手，小跑幾步跑過去抱住葛雷夫的大腿。  
「你把紐特找來了，你真棒。」葛雷夫看到他們來了，拿起抹布擦乾淨手，轉身把魁登斯抱起來放在旁邊的高腳椅上。  
「嗯！」他點頭，眼睛亮閃閃的、興奮地坐在椅子上看著葛雷夫處理食材，紐特靜靜的看著他們溫馨的互動。

葛雷夫把準備好的奇獸食物放進一旁的餵食桶裡遞給紐特，紐特接過桶子，給了葛雷夫一個頰吻，提著桶子出去餵食了。  
魁登斯看到他倆親吻，模仿著帶點期盼與小心翼翼，把小腦袋慢慢地也湊過去。  
葛雷夫轉頭回來就看到魁登斯這可愛的小模樣，勾了勾嘴角，也給了魁登斯一個頰吻，魁登斯在他的臉頰上回給他一個輕柔若羽毛撫面的輕吻，然後害羞的扭過頭去。  
紐特很快地回來了，敏銳地察覺似乎變得不太一樣了的氣氛。  
「魁怎麼了？」他彎下身看著不用正臉看他、只用眼角瞟他們，而且還在偷笑的魁登斯。紐特把他抱了起來，魁登斯還是不看他，在他的肩上咯咯笑。  
「他剛剛給我一個吻。」葛雷夫指著自己的臉頰，語氣愉快的說。  
這可是魁登斯的第一個吻，他搶先紐特得到了。或許是嚴肅習慣了，魁登斯一直很怕他，相較個性溫和的紐特，他更難取得魁登斯的信任。在育兒這一塊一直以來都節節敗退，戰勝者永遠是紐特，就算他付出的不見得比紐特還少，始終沒有辦法讓魁登斯更親近他。不過這個吻成功安撫了他受挫的心，終於有一次能夠贏過紐特了。  
「......」紐特看著葛雷夫掩不住得意的表情，就算他努力控制了，眼角眉梢還是滿滿的得意。  
「魁登斯。」他喊了魁登斯的名字，小男孩悄悄從手縫裡看他。  
「你沒有親過我，我很難過，你願意給我一個吻嗎？」他誘哄道。  
魁登斯遲疑了一下，摟住紐特的脖子，飛快地給他一個親吻，然後把頭重新埋進紐特的肩窩，當自己是一隻特大號的鴕鳥。  
成功得到一個吻的紐特安撫的拍了拍魁登斯的背，略帶挑釁的朝葛雷夫露出一個笑容，暗示葛雷夫他想要得到魁登斯的吻是輕而易舉的事。

葛雷夫挑挑眉不說話，被反將了一軍也不氣餒，繼續處理下一批的奇獸食物。  
這一次親近魁登斯的戰爭，偉大的葛雷夫又戰敗了。

不過他敗得甘之如飴。


End file.
